Huorn
Dark Huorn: Hostile to all |spawn = Huorn: Dark Huorn: Old Forest |drops = Wood blocks and sticks |alignment needed = +500 to |cost = Golden Ent draught |NPC = Sapling |armour points = N/A |added in = (hiring) (faces)}} Huorns are passive (until angered) mobs that spawn in Fangorn forest. They appear as regular oak, birch, or beech trees until attacked or disturbed, then angry faces appear on them and they come to life. Like Ents, these are the type of trees that don't 'just bark'. There are two variants, the regular Huorn and the Dark Huorn (see section below). Both have health. Upon death, both variants will drop logs of their tree type and/or sticks. As of , Huorns have several different "face" textures as opposed to a single one. This adds more variety among individuals. __TOC__ Combat Huorns are as fast as a sprinting player, and are not hurt very much by swords or any other weapons. Fire and axes (including battleaxes) are the best way to defend yourself, as any other weapon will only deal a third of its normal damage, and they are immune to poison. Killing a regular Huorn will lower your Fangorn alignment; however, it earns you the achievement "Lumberjack". Both types of Huorns reach more than 2 blocks far, when attacking you. So it's no use to hide below a regular oak/birch tree, as their leaves reach out only 2 blocks (which was possible in older mod versions). You've got to extend the leaves one block further out, or design some kind of platform under which to seek shelter when hunting Huorns systematically. They hit quite hard, so get yourself a decent armour before. Even so, a swarm of huorns can rapidly overrun even the most well-geared of players. Dark Huorns Dark Huorns spawn in the Old Forest and are hostile to all players. They will attack you if you try to cut down a tree in the Old Forest, regardless of one's alignment. They may also attack if you get too close to them. Like the regular Huorn, it is best to combat this foe with fire or axes. Unlike regular Huorns, birch and beech variants do not exist. Killing a Dark Huorn will give you the achievement "Forester's Nightmare" as well as alignment with and . It's the only way to gain positive Hobbit alignment besides of mini-quests and performing hobbit marriages. Killing Dark Huorns does not lower your alignment. Hiring Huorns As of , hired Huorns can be created. For that you need golden Ent draught and at least +500 Fangorn alignment. Just take the golden Ent draught in one hand and right-click a sapling (oak, birch or beech). Make sure there is enough space above the sapling to actually spawn the Huorn. Also, the sapling does not get used up in the process. When a Huorn is hired, it has much of the same mechanics as other hire-able units. They can be set to guard mode or dismissed, and a green bar above their head shows their health. They do, however, have a special method of being summoned. All the player needs to do is to apply the golden Ent draught. Upon hiring a Huorn, the player earns the achievement "From Little Acorns" A video by wiki user Deadly Forest of how to make hired huorns: ☀ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8ChGk9GrgmI Note that players with Fangorn alignment under +500 can't hire Huorns. Advantages * High health * High resistance * Very fast * Long attack reach * Can be hired practically anywhere, provided the player has a sapling and some Ent draught * Cheap to create Disadvantages * Weakness to axes * Very high alignment required * Large bounding boxes mean they will often obstruct the player * Will desert/attack you if you chop down nearby trees Trivia *Huorns are guarded and looked after by the Ents (hence their nickname 'the Herdsmen of the trees') that spawn in Fangorn forest. *They are the strongest units that a good player can hire; the fact that they have a 66% damage reduction to all weapons save axes and their great speed make them great bodyguards. Their cost and alignment that is needed to hire them balance this mob out though. *They are one of the few mobs that can survive a warg bombardier explosion at point-blank range. Category:Mobs Category:Fangorn Category:NPC Category:Hirable Category:Level 2 Mobs